


锁骨

by sinsewengu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: ※三禁。ABO，关于Omega的特殊时期和撒娇和双方的独占欲，非常粗暴的PWP。BGM：关淑怡/廿四味/麦浚龙-《锁骨》，答应我一定要听这个BGM。





	锁骨

　　上海的雨一下就是好几个月，一直到开春前，空气太过潮湿，好似人都要发霉——喻文波夜半将房间里的台灯给摁亮，他望进王柳羿的眼底，心想，比这雨水更潮湿的，或许是他的爱人。

 

　　王柳羿在发情期时会比以往还要喜欢撒娇——平日里的撒娇是不自觉的，发情期时的撒娇或许是本能的爆发，抑或是他有意识地诱惑，总之愚公垂钓，愿者上钩，至少喻文波就甘心被这时候的他诱惑。

　　黏黏糊糊地用带着鼻音的声音说话，语调拖长，叫“喻文波”时都仿佛在渴求更多，喉间干渴，要怎样才能解渴？——自然是要爱人用唇舌口腔喂进去的水才肯吞入肚中。

　　理智早就被这份灼意给蒸干，喻文波低下身去吻这具因为情欲而皮肤都透出粉红色的身体，手指被他身体里自行分泌出来的热液给沾湿。

　　王柳羿用那双迷蒙的眼睛看着他。他软声道：喻文波，你进来好不好？

　　又有谁能抵得住这样的他呢？喻文波想。反正他不抵不住，只想用那话儿将他从外到里地占据，要他的嘴唇间吐出甜蜜的呻吟，要他用柔软的穴口箍紧自己，要他完全从属于自己，骨血里都烙印上自己的名字才好。

　　他便如他所愿，进入他，同样火热的身体交缠在一起，又有什么时刻比此刻更快活——王柳羿伸出手来环抱住他，一边吻上他的锁骨。

　　锁骨多诱人，抬眼便能见。喻文波时常穿的那件卫衣的领口挂下来，便也能露出点锁骨的边缘来。说喻文波的独占欲强烈，其实王柳羿也是一样的。他当然也会想要独占喻文波的视线，独占喻文波的时间，独占喻文波的身体，要他的心脏都为他跳动。

　　喻文波进入后便是对准了最内里的生殖腔发起进攻，顶得王柳羿说话的声音因为呻吟而变得破碎不堪，零零碎碎终于拼成一句完整的话来：喻文波，唔，你再吃肉…就真的连锁骨，嗯，都要看不见了，嗯…太深了，要顶到那里了。

　　不吃饱哪有力气干你。喻文波含着笑意说着，在一个深顶后终于冲破了那道闸口，进到王柳羿的生殖腔里去，Omega的身体在发情期开始时便已经软下来，好像化身成了只为欲望服务的低等动物似的，身体与身体碰撞，灵魂与灵魂融合。

　　的确是比雨水还要更潮湿些的，喻文波想着，在他的生殖腔内也开始动作起来，性器在Omega温暖的巢穴里死死地驻扎下来，搅着因为情动而分泌出来的过量水液，将本就不擅长应付快感的王柳羿逼得连连高潮，攀着他的肩膀求他快点射出来为止。

　　也太放浪了，真想把他关起来，让他只能被自己一个人看着，只对自己笑，只在他身下高潮迭起。

　　软嫩的唇瓣属于他，胸口的乳点属于他，瘦削但只有久坐的屁股才有点肉的臀瓣也属于他，隐藏在臀缝里面的穴口也属于他。

　　这整个人都是属于他的。

　　喻文波的性器顶端每每都顶到生殖腔的内壁，换来的只有王柳羿止不住的呻吟声。声音要怎么才能抑制住呢，快感几乎都要占据他的每一寸神经，将他说话的力气都剥夺了，一张嘴只能吐出喘息和单纯的因欲望产生的叫喊。

　　可喻文波偏偏还要在这时候凑过来问他，咬他敏感的耳垂。温热的呼吸洒在耳道，王柳羿只觉得尾椎骨那儿升起来的酥麻感瞬间将他又带上一波小的高潮，下半身完全瘫软下来，只能被喻文波抱在怀里，才能勉强不倒下去，喻文波说话的音量不高，而室内又满载紊乱的呼吸声，身体的快慰让王柳羿需要很仔细地辨认才能听清楚喻文波说的话。

　　一个一个抛出来的字眼在他脑中经过了漫长的拼凑过程，王柳羿终于反应过来喻文波问了他什么。

　　——问他想要怎么高潮。

　　该死的，快饶过他吧，这坏心思的喻文波，好像不把他逼入绝境，让他抛却所有矜持所有无关紧要的自尊心不罢休。

　　得不到回答的Alpha又开始下一轮的顶撞，将性器撤出，停留在穴口，用手指将臀瓣扒开，让穴口毫无保留地被稍凉的空气刺激地收缩一下，才终于再挺进甬道里，深入到生殖腔的最里面，诱哄王柳羿在呻吟里夹杂着得喊出他的名字。

　　情欲在正浓时还会再度发酵吗？喻文波想，又或者是食髓知味，有过一次之后便想要尝第二次，第三次，将一辈子都过早地锁定下来。

　　不回答我吗，蓝哥？喻文波又问。

　　为什么会有这么过分的人啊，王柳羿简直快要被身体和心理的双重折磨搞得崩溃，身体里面黏黏糊糊，被Alpha的抽插带出的水声听得他脸红心跳，恨不得能将听觉都暂时屏蔽。喻文波一边在他身体里面进出，一边又伸手上来抚慰他的性器。今天进入之前的时候喻文波就已经让他发泄过一次，后面又因为后穴的快感被牵连地，一直在小口小口地吐出精水来，已经这样了还不放过他，硬要让他前后都被带进喻文波的步调里。

　　王柳羿终于忍耐不住地哭叫出来，鼻头酸涩，像是珍珠一样的眼泪从眼眶里滴出来，滑进床单里面，洇出小小的圆形的深色水痕。和下身的湿漉造成的痕迹相比简直是小儿科。

　　喻文波第三次发问：蓝哥，你想要怎么高潮？

　　王柳羿崩溃地、用断断续续、破碎不堪的哑音恳求他。

　　……射在生殖腔里，喻文波。

　　——被内射在生殖腔里高潮的快感是一种非常奇妙的感觉，并不像是普通的高潮那样，全身肌肉都抽搐起来，脚趾都蜷缩，而是仿佛失去所有思考能力，眼前先是一片雪白，再像是老旧电视机坏掉时散发的那种黑白马赛克，一闪一闪地，那之后又是绚烂的五彩斑斓的大朵大朵的花，宛若一点一点掉进水里被溶解一样，蔓延开来，激出一层一层的波浪。

　　要命。

 

　　发情期来得快去得也快，被内射在生殖腔里又能让发情期尽早结束，总是不能影响训练的，就算事后吃药可能会要让他因为腿部水肿难受好两天，也好过真的迎来一个新的小生命。王柳羿躺在床上，总觉得身体里好像还埋着喻文波的东西一样，无所适从。

　　Alpha贴心地拿来温度适宜的水，喂着因为床事的叫喊嗓子都快哑掉的Omega。

　　窗外的雨还在下，王柳羿在床上软趴趴地不想动，又觉得室内太暗，可偏偏不想开灯，便让喻文波去拉窗帘。可惜阴雨连绵的天空显然也不能让室内亮起来太多，王柳羿看着这天气，觉得这天他是真不想出门。

　　当然了，出门什么的也只是开玩笑，喻文波这种独占欲上脑的的Alpha怎么可能让自己的Omega在发情期刚刚结束的时候带着一身荷尔蒙味道地出门，甚至都不想让王柳羿出房间和队友打招呼……王柳羿心想，还是不要挑战喻文波的极限了，引火上身的话，烧到的可是他自己。

　　毕竟也是有过刚结束发情期下楼去便利店买东西吃然后被自家AD在便利店门口抓个先行带回去继续干的经历，王柳羿想起来有些头皮发麻，算了算了，还是算了。

　　王柳羿本来还用手臂支着脑袋，这会儿又觉得手臂酸涩，脱力地倒回床铺里。

　　睡的是干净的床，毕竟一张床已经被染遍了凌乱的痕迹，他可不想再睡过去，等着什么时候换了干净的床上用品再说，喻文波将水杯放回去，一边又来吻他的嘴唇，吻他的锁骨。

　　别在这边留印子啊，队服那个T恤的领口又不够高的，被看到怎么办？王柳羿嘀嘀咕咕地提醒年轻的Alpha。

　　喻文波似笑非笑：你不是向来都是把外套的拉链拉到顶的吗。

　　那还不是因为你这习惯老改不掉？王柳羿朝他翻了个白眼。

　　没法啊蓝哥这锁骨这么好看，我老心痒。喻文波说着就在上面盖了个戳。

　　王柳羿低下头是看不到自己的锁骨，但架不住他起来之后照镜子就能看到啊。

　　哎哟，喻文波哦……王柳羿无可奈何地叹了口气。

　　Alpha很快也蹬掉了脚上的拖鞋，爬上床来，将他揽进怀里，问他：要不要再睡一会儿。

　　正有此意。王柳羿点了点头，他把脑袋埋在喻文波的肩窝里，颧骨膈到锁骨，他便心思涣散起来，过了会儿，终于如同撒娇一样地软下声音来问喻文波：你难道只爱我的锁骨？

　　他只有在撒娇时才会用这种奶音说话，像是带着点困倦，又像是鼻炎还没好，总之软乎乎地，像个小孩子。

　　喻文波笑起来，这么近的距离下，王柳羿自然也能感受得到恋人胸腔的振动：

　　——爱你，当然连你锁骨也爱。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 和清老师天涯共此时！！！本来还想写一个唇膏和亲亲的直男行为，想了想不太适合放在这里，还是下次吧。


End file.
